


It's Only Forever

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Hannah thought love was fickled.
Relationships: Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	It's Only Forever

Love was a fickled thing, at least that's what Hannah decided after Sam had left her. When they had made their wedding vows, she had believed in until death do us part. Sam, however, had other ideas specially when it came to pretty co-workers. Hannah hadn't been enough for him and so she dispelled her belief in love ― she was better off alone or so she thought. A broken heart was worth the effort, so Hannah moved into Bly Manor and never looked back.

She didn't expect, however, for love to walk into the front door. It wasn't in Hannah's plans for that day but it happened anyway. Owen Sharma with his terrible puns, bright smile and love of cooking had come into for a interview and left with Hannah's heart. She never told him about her feelings, how could she? Not when she was still frightened of what could happen. Hannah could never bear Owen leaving her like Sam had, so she kept quiet.

Oh, she knew that Owen loved her back ― saw the little tinkle in his eye every time she entered the kitchen. Hannah wanted to believe that things wouldn't be the same with Owen. Yet Hannah kept silent until she almost died; almost lost everything. All it would have taken was one push into the well and she would have gone. An invisible force had saved her life and Hannah no longer wanted to life in regret. Sam, had ruined her life for too long and Hannah was ready to step beyond the ruined tatters of her marriage.

So when Owen asked her to come to Paris with him, Hannah went one step further.

“Will you marry me Owen Sharma?” she asked, looking into his gentle brown eyes.

“Yes,” he answered before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Perhaps love wasn't so fickled as she thought, she just had to find the right man to spend the rest of her life with and Owen Sharma was that man


End file.
